


Unexpected Guests

by inkykeys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, Dogs, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Relationships, Vomiting, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkykeys/pseuds/inkykeys
Summary: Rey and Finn find BB-8 in his yard while walking home drunk one night. They attempt to steal the pup but are caught by Poe. Instead of getting mad, the pilot lets them crash at his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night” prompt from [this post./](http://inkstainedkeyboard.tumblr.com/post/157806157377/aus)
> 
> Heads up if you didn't read all the tags, but there's a very short puking scene in here. I pretty much glossed over it, but it's there nonetheless.

"Rey, s-stop!” Finn hiccuped the last word before bending down to pat her head. The two of them were crouching in a backyard, petting a dog, very drunk.

“But he’s cute! Hey!” She finally noticed that he was not, in fact, petting the small dog at their feet, but the small trio of buns on her head. “Don’t touch me!”

A light went on in the small house. “Oh-” a string of slurred cuss words tumbled out of Finn’s mouth as he staggered back to standing up. “Rey, we, we, should go.” He gestured wildly at the sidewalk from which the two had originally spotted the fat creature Rey was trying to pick up.

“Take dog,” she said, her voice final. She then set off on a mission, drunkenly determined to steal the pudgy pup.

A door slammed shut and Finn turned to see a man in a t-shirt and boxers slip on a pair of sandals and look confusedly at them. “What the hell?”

He stepped off the small porch and Finn reached for Rey’s hand. Finding it buried under the dog, he settled for her forearm and pulled her into a sloppy jog. “Run!”

And they did, but only for several feet. The chain reached its limit and the dog let out an angry yelp as it stopped but Rey continued. She fell over, narrowly avoiding the dog who instead ran back to its owner.

“Rey!” Finn shouted. She fell down, was she okay, was she dying? His brain ran wildly through a list of impossible things as he haphazardly helped her back up.

“Is she-? Are you-? Okay?” The man had picked his rotund dog up and was staring quizzically, though genuinely concerned, at the couple in his backyard.

“I, I, I’m good- no I’m not.” Rey doubled over and threw the contents of her stomach into the grass. There was a collective step back by all three in the yard and Rey immediately started to cry. “You didn’t even hold my hair back!” She wiped her mouth and looked at Finn with heartbroken eyes.

His face scrunched up in confusion, “But, your hair is up!”

A wave of emotions flitted over her face, ending on what seemed to be aggression. The dog owner (and homeowner) stepped forward in an attempt to diffuse the situation before it started. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I got a sink and a shower,” he paused, weighing his options before continuing, “and a couch. You guys can crash so long as you don’t try and steal my dog again.”

Rey and Finn’s faces lit up. “Really? You’re so nice!” she was crying again. Without another word she marched to the house and slammed the door behind her, leaving Finn and their friendly host to follow after.

The man stopped by the screen door to undo the latch keeping the dog to it’s chain before letting it, himself, and Finn into the house. “I’m Poe by the way, Poe Dameron.”

“Cool.” Finn squinted against the porchlight. “So I’m Finn.”

“Alright, and the girl-” they stepped in the small house to find Rey standing half-dressed next to the kitchen table.

“Rey!”

She turned around and looked at the two of them with an expression that screamed “well, what?” “I dunno where your bathroom is, so I’m getting naked here.”

“No, nonono, that’s okay! The bathroom’s right over here.” Poe lead the half-dressed Rey down the hall. Finn heard the water turn on in a shower and he bent down to pet the dog again. Poe opened the door to the bathroom and set a change of clothes down on the sink. “Hey, uh,” he addressed Finn again, “do you think she’ll be alright? By herself I mean, I don’t want her to pass out or anything.”

Finn sat down against the cool linoleum and corralled the dog into his arms. “Rey can do anything.”

The other man’s face was trapped in an awkward display of uncertainty. “O-kay, well, I can make a pot of coffee if you want. Or you could lay on the floor.” Finn sprawled out and let the dog take a tentative step onto his stomach. “BeeBee! Get off him!”

The pudgy dog backed off slowly before quickly becoming more interested in something else on the floor. “Hey, um, I have a couch. We can move over there and get you off the floor.”

“No, have Rey sleep there.”

The shower still ran, and Poe was concerned about having a stranger sleep on his kitchen floor. “I have an armchair, it reclines; you can sleep there if you want. Rey can have the couch.”

“What about you?” Finn’s voice was full of genuine concern.

“Um, I have a bed.”

“Riiight, this is your house.” Finn jumped up, definitely faster than he should have, and definitely faster than Poe expected. Poe jumped back startled, and Finn staggered forward.

“Let’s sit you down.” Finn collapsed into the chair and was asleep in an instant. Poe checked for a pulse to make sure this stranger hadn’t just died. That would be difficult to explain. Assured by the gentle rise and fall of Finn’s chest, he slumped onto the couch. His dog meandered lazily around the small room, occasionally sniffing Finn’s feet.

Poe had started to nod off, but jolted back to consciousness when he heard the water slam off in the bathroom. A few minutes later Rey stumbled clumsily out of the bathroom wearing the old t-shirt and shorts he had brought her. Her wet hair was only halfway removed from her buns. “Oh hey.” She ignored him in favor of the dog.

“Dogs are good.” she whispered

“Yeah, dogs are pretty great.” Rey looked at him on the couch, and then to her friend asleep on the recliner. Her feet were slow as she moved to where Finn was passed out, and snuggled up beside him.

Poe was left with two strangers asleep on a chair that was probably only meant for one; a dog that wasn’t going to sleep any time soon; and the decision of whether or not he should go to sleep and trust that the pair wouldn’t get up to shenanigans once he left for work in the morning, or stay up and call in sick. Deciding the latter was probably the better option, given his minimal knowledge of either person asleep in his living room, and the fact that they were still pretty trashed, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

**Hey Jess, tell the General I won’t be in tomorrow.**

It was an unholy hour of the morning, so he was surprised by the chirp of a received message.

**what’s going on?**

He looked back at the two practically falling off his recliner.

**I have some... unexpected guests.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey written for Oscar's birthday, though I hope he never reads my silly fanfiction. Also, sorry if Rey and Finn are a little out of character; I tried to keep them similar to canon, but I've never written intoxicated people before.


End file.
